You Can Tell the Heart of a Man by How He Grieves
You Can Tell the Heart of a Man by How He Grieves is the sixth episode of third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-second episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Tony Padilla and Barry Walker as the main suspects in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis The police bring in Tony for questioning. At Bryce's funeral, Ani uncovers two new damning secrets. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Tony Padilla gets taken in for questioning at the police station. Deputy Standall asks him how well he knew Bryce Walker and whether or not he'll be sad because today is Bryce's funeral. Tony says he really didn’t know Bryce well and that he won't be particularly sad because he's suffered "far worse". At the funeral, Zach Dempsey and Justin Foley aren’t sure how they can grieve their former friend after every awful thing he did and feel guilty that they are sad. Nora Walker, Bryce's Mom, also appears to be conflicted on how to feel. Barry Walker, Bryce's Dad, just uses the funeral as a social opportunity to greet guests, smiling. He appears to feel no real grief for his death, and Clay is suspicious of him, but Ani points out that being a bad father doesn't make him Bryce's murderer. In a flashback, we see how Barry treated the family. He left Nora and Bryce and immediately bought a house down the street with his new girlfriend. He didn't care about having any continued contact with Bryce or his ex-wife. Bryce even asks him to play golf sometime, to which his dad responds clearly to having no intention of following through. Bryce breaks into his father’s actual house and messes up the place, leading Barry to have an intense fight with his son. Bryce refuses to pay for any damages, and reminds his father of Caitlin. Caitlin is revealed to be his 12-year-old daughter, Bryce's half-sister, from a secret affair. Nora calms Bryce down and tells him that they have to move on and that they must be done being controlled by Barry. In another flashback, Tony’s family was taken by ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement). He sold his car to Bryce to pay for lawyers to help them, though it wasn’t enough and ultimately his family was deported. Clay is upset that Tony didn’t confide in him, and Tony says it’s because Clay could never understand what he’s going through. Clay realizes it’s true, because his family always has his back and isn’t facing any threat like deportation. He goes home and hugs his Mom and his Dad, before demanding that they make some space in their collection of family photo for photos of Justin, since he's family to them, on the fireplace mantle. Jessica’s activist group shows up at Bryce's funeral and they stand up in the middle of Nora’s speech to call him a rapist. Barry demands the women are arrested and grabs one of the women to shout in their face. A majority of the people who attended the funeral all go to Mrs. Walkers' house after the funeral. The cops examine the security footage from the Walker house to look for more clues about Bryce's murder. They find footage of Clay threatening Bryce with a gun, from and , which makes Clay look very guilty. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Raymond J. Barry as Harrison Chatham *Deaken Bluman as Winston Williams *RJ Brown as Caleb *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Rey Gallegos as Alejandro *Benito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Gary Perez as Arturo Padilla *Brandon Scott as Coach Kerba *Jake Weber as Barry Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes